1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner container.
2. Related Art
A method such as electrophotography in which image information is visualized through processes of forming an electrostatic latent image and developing the electrostatic latent image, is currently being used in various fields. In this method, an image is formed by charging the entire surface of a photoreceptor (image holding member), exposing the surface of the photoreceptor to laser beams corresponding to image information to form an electrostatic latent image, developing the electrostatic latent image using a developer containing toner to forma toner image, and finally transferring and fixing the toner image onto a surface of a recording medium.